A new Arrival at Hogwarts
by Twisty
Summary: A mysterious girl arrives at Hogwarts and she is turning a lot of faces, including Harry and Draco's. Re Written Please RR
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1. First day back

***Hermione***

It's the first day back at Hogwarts and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are on the Hogwarts Express.

" It's our second to last year at Hogwarts, can you believe it, and it seems like yesterday we were boarding the train for the first time." said Ron". "Yes, I can you weirdo, you really are starting to sound more grown up Ron, and I'm really surprised." "Oh, very funny Hermione, I'm glad I amuse you." All of a sudden catching me off guard, someone opened the compartment door slowly. At first I thought it would be Malfoy and his cronies, But it turned out to be a girl who looked about our age. She was about my height, which isn't very tall. The really weird part about her was her hair it was blondish- brown with blue streaks in it, but somehow her hair gave her an enchanted look. The mysterious girl then asked could I sit in here with you guys there doesn't seem to be any seats anywhere else. Harry and Ron then both quickly said yes as if she had to sit with them, while starring at her with their mouths hanging open. I then said I'm Hermione this is Ron I said as I pointed to him, and this is Harry Potter, you've probable heard who he is before. The girl then took a seat next to Harry and said my name is Tresdell, but you can just call me Twisty, It's easier to remember. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you around before Harry said, did you transfer from somewhere." 

"Yea, I did I used to go to a school in America then my parents decided I needed better teaching so they sent me here."

 They spent the rest of the train ride talking and they turned out to have a lot in common. I just hoped she was in Gryffindor, because I really needed someone besides Harry and Ron to talk to.

            When we reached Hogwarts we boarded a carriage. We got to the front doors and were stopped by Malfoy and his cronies. They snickered as they saw us approach. I wish they didn't have to do this now I thought to myself. "So here comes Potty, Weasel, and the mudblood, but haven't we filled out nicely over the summer Granger, as he eyed me over." 

"You sneaky little bastard, Harry yelled out."

 "Stuff it Potty, Malfoy said stiffly." "Who do we have here he said." 

He had finally noticed Tresdell, standing behind me shyly. 

"Move Granger, I want to see this new student everyone is talking about." 

"Well maybe she doesn't want to see your ugly face, Ron spat." 

"You're to full of yourself Ron", Malfoy said as he easily pushed Ron and me to the side so he now had a full view of Tresdell. 

"What might your name be Gorgeous." 

"My name is Tresdell she said sweetly." 

"Well my name is Draco Malfoy, why are you hanging out with these bunch of losers for my sweet."

 He then grabbed her by the wrist and led her up the stair into the entryway. We ran in after them.

***Tresdell*** 

            After being pulled in to the entryway of the castle by a very muscular guy with blonde hair, who was quite handsome, if you asked me. I had to stand with a bunch of first years to wait to be sorted in to a house. I wonder which house I will be in. I kind of wish I'm in with that Draco kid. Maybe him Harry, Ron and Hermione are in the same house. I was tapped by a first year that said it was time to go in to the Great Hall. When we walked in I was dumbstruck to see how big it was and how many people were now staring at me and whispering. This school was so much bigger than my old school.

All of a sudden a teacher (I think her name was Professor McGonagall, or that's what I heard from Hermoine) came up on a platform in the front of the hall with a stool, an old hat, and a very long piece of parchment. She put the hat on the stool and started to read names off the list she had. Alfred, Reman, a little boy came up and sat on the stool and put the hat on. The hat then yelled Ravenclaw, and the boy then jumped off the stool and ran and sat at one of the four tables. It went pretty much like that for some time until she was the only one standing there. Except instead of the witch holding the list calling her name. A very old looking man stood up (Dumbledore's his name I think) and said we have a new student joining us this year her name is Tresdell. She is transferring from a school in America. I then went up and sat on the stool and put on the old hat feeling very stupid….  

(Author's note)

I hoped you liked the first Chapter. It's my first fanfic. Please I love to hear what you think of it so far. More chapters soon. 


	2. What House?

Chapter 2: What House  
  
*Tresdell*  
  
The hat to my, surprise started talking to me. "Hmmm, very difficult, very difficult, you have a lot of Gryffindor qualities and a lot of Slytherin ones too." "Well I guess if you can't decide I will for you. Slytherin!!" The table at the end of the hall erupted in to cheers. I walked over to the Slytherin table and to my disappointment Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not sitting there, but Draco was and waved me over to sit by him. While he shoved some girl out of the seat next to him.  
  
*Harry*  
  
"We lost her to the dark side, I sighed." "Oh, come on we haven't lost her yet, I mean she was so nice on the train, Hermione said hopefully." "Well if she was nice, Draco is probably brain washing her right now into thinking she should be unbearably annoying to us," Ron replied.  
  
*Draco*  
  
(Draco thinking to himself) 'Yes, my dream come true, this gorgeous creature is a Slytherin, and she's all mine." "Unless Potty has befriended her." "He's always getting in the way." "Him and his friends, Wesaesl, and Granger." " This time I'm not going to let them get in the way." (Snapping back to reality) "So how do you like Hogwarts, Tresdell, I said slyly." "Oh it's so big I don't know how I'm going to find my way around, maybe I can ask Harry to show me around, she said happily." At that last word I flinched. "Now, Tresdell, I'll show you around you don't have to ask Potter, he would probably point you in the wrong direction anyway, because he isn't too reliable." "You should watch your back while you're around him you never know what he'll do next," I said  
  
*Tresdell*  
  
At that minute the Dumbldore stood up and said let the feast begin. The plates in front of me then filled with food. I was so hungry; I just ate and ate until I was so stuffed. While I ate, I noticed Malfoy looking at me with a little smirk on his face, As if he were waiting to do something. I finally said I'm so stuffed I don't know if I'll be able to get to the common room, and all of a sudden, Malfoy grabbed me around the waist and picked me up. I screeched with surprise, I hit his arm playfully and told him to put me down now. It was then that I noticed that a lot of faces were now staring at me including Harry, Ron, and Hermione's, they had concern in their eyes. I was so embarrassed I know I must have turned beet red. I then ducked down and walked as fast as I could out of the hall. When I got out side I realized that I didn't know where I was supposed to go, But to my luck Malfoy came out of the Great hall and ran towards me and said did I embarrass you. "Yea, I'm not used to all these people." "Well, where exactly am I supposed to go to get some sleep I'm so tired, I said while letting out a small yawn." "Oh, right come on I'll show you to the Slytherin common room and dormitories, Draco said quickly." I followed him down a long Hall that seemed to be going down we turned a couple times. I was getting lost just trying to think how I was going to get back to the Great Hall for breakfast in the morning. At last we reached a large portrait of a snake. Draco turned to me then and said, this is the entryway to the common room and the dormitories. "It looks like a painting to me, I said." "You don't know anything about Hogwarts do you he said." "Well no, but that's what I have you for, I said innocently while running a hand through my hair."  
  
*Draco*  
  
"God, she was so fucking hot when she acted all innocent." "I just want to kiss her right now, but someone might walk by." I then explained how the portrait worked; she seemed to figure it out. So I said Fortuna Major, and the portrait swung open. We walked in the room, it was filled with green furniture, and at the back of the room there were two staircases which evidentially led to the dormitories. He saw her mouth drop open, I gently closed it for her. "Wow!" "She said I just never expected it to look like this." "Oh really I said." "I decided to take advantage of the fact that I still had like 5 minutes alone with her, and grabbed her around the waist and kissed her deeply and longingly. She seemed surprised at first and then she kissed back. When I pulled back she smiled and said you shouldn't have done that. I was about to ask why when all of a sudden she feinted right into my arms thank god, they were still there or she would have fallen on the hard floor. To my disgust at that moment the rest of the Slytherins appeared in the common room. This wasn't going to look good. I had to come up with a story fast. "Hey, Malfoy making your moves on the new hotty already, It's not fair not giving us a piece of her first, yelled one of the Slytherins." "One of the Slytherin girls, I don't know her name, ran over and yelled jezz, Malfoy what did you do to her." "I always knew you were a sleaze bag, but I never thought you would knock out a girl to have your way with her," and at that she moved to slap me, but I had better reflexes and grabbed her wrist. I was close to shouting, "I didn't do anything to her she just feinted and I happen to be around and caught her so if you please, could you get out of my way so I can take her to the Hospital Wing." "Fine but I'm coming with you I don't trust you." I then easily picked her up in my arms and headed to the Hospital Wing with the girl trailing behind me.  
  
(A/N) Hope you liked the chapter. Please Review, I love to know how you thought of it.  
  
More chapters soon 


	3. Answer to reviews

(A/N) Thanks Dracolicious for the review, I'll think about it.  
  
Kitsune-oni - I'm going to stop writing from perspectives. I've decided to write the rest in 3rd person, and I didn't mean to switch from 1st person to 3rd person it was an accident.  
  
Catmint and Neoness - Sorry I got caught up in writing the story and forgot to put in quotation marks and change the paragraphs.  
P.S. I had written the second chapter before I read your review so sorry about the quotation marks again.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing and tell me what you think of the story.  
  
I'll hopefully post the next chapter soon 


	4. Real Chapter 3

As Draco was headed to the Hospital Wing he had to pass by the Great Hall, and to his luck Harry was coming out just as he came by carrying Tresdell. "What the heck are you doing with Tresdell," Harry said as he ran up to them. "Not that it's any of your business Potter, but I'm carrying her to the Hospital Wing, because she happen to faint while in my presence," Malfoy said with a smirk on his face. "Yeah and I bet you just happen to the one who made her faint, probably some kind of dark arts spell," Harry thought to himself. "Hey, why is this girl following you," Harry said already knowing the answer. "She is following me for the same reason you are", Malfoy said crudely. When they entered the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey saw Tresdell unconscious form and rushed over and immediately started asking questions, and told Malfoy to lay her on one of the empty beds. Malfoy answered all her questions while madam Pomfrey looked over Tresdell. " She seems to be fine appears to have just feinted", Pomfrey said unconcerned.  
  
"Told you Potter I didn't do anything to her", Malfoy said with malis in his voice as if challenging potter to say different.  
  
"Whatever Malfoy I still don't believe you", Harry said quietly so as to not let Madam Pomfrey hear what he was saying. "Well I suggest you all leave, it's getting late and you have class tommarro, you can visit her in the morning", Madam Pomfrey said while shooing them from the Hospital room.  
  
Later that night  
  
Tresdell awoke in a bed and thought to herself where am I and what happened. She couldn't remember a thing after being lead into the Slytherin Common room. At the next minute an owl flew into the room right towards her, with a letter attached to its leg. When the owl reached her she took the letter off and the owl flew away. The letter was from her twin sister it read.  
  
Dear Tresdell,  
  
I know your wondering why I'm writing you. You know that I can see what ever you do because we have that brain connection. You shouldn't have let your guard down and kissed that guy. If father finds out he'll kill you. I know you miss me but I can't come to Hogwarts until I'm finished with my work in America. By the way did everyone buy your story about transferring from a school in America? I hope so or you'll have some trouble.  
  
Your sister, Ertiscal  
  
Her sister was so over protective. Although she hadn't planned to kiss Draco, it probably wouldn't interfer with their plans, it might even help them. After reading the letter she decided to write a letter back. She just happen to find a roll of parchment and quill by her bed so she wrote out a reply.  
  
Dear Ertiscal,  
  
When will you be done in America I really miss you. I know I shouldn't have kissed that guy but something just came over me, I mean the guy is just so irrasistable. I won't let this guy get in the way of our plans. Write me back as soon as you can.  
  
Your sister, Tresdell  
  
As soon as she had finished with the letter she set it on the bedside table and fell asleep.  
  
In the morning  
  
After breakfast Draco decided to check up on Tresdell. When he got to the Hospital Wing Tresdell was still asleep. He then saw the letters on her bedside table and read them. "What she has a sister, brain connection, this doesn't make any sense, but hey, I'm irresistible I can believe that," Draco thought smugly. Before he could read the rest of the second letter, he heard foot steps in the hallway. Draco quickly put the letters back down on the bedside table. Harry came in and found Draco sitting by Tresdell's bed. "So has she woken up yet," Harry asked, and just as he said that Tresdell moved and opened her eyes. "Where am I," Tresdell said sleepily. " You're in the Hospital Wing," Harry said quickly, "I'll be right back I'm going to go ask Madam Pomfrey if you can leave. "Thanks Harry", Tresdell said sweetly. While Harry was gone Draco said, "I've got to get to class, I'll see you later".  
  
"Well, Guess what, you can leave," Harry said when he came back. He then helped her out of bed. Madam Pomfrey gave me your schedule and said to help you find your classes. So lets get going before you're late. "We just happen to have the first two classes together, we have DADA and then Potions," Harry said happily.  
  
Update soon 


End file.
